Percy Jackson and the Elemental Guardians
by Silverwolf323
Summary: Follow Percy Jackson as he is betrayed by everyone he loved only to be recruited into a new family and discover he is the reincarnation of an ancient being. Interested? Please read and review! P.S. I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.


**A/n: Hello everyone this is Silverwolf323 coming at you once again with a brand new story. I apologize for my other story being put on hold but I just wasn't in to it anymore and couldn't keep writing it. This new story should be much better and have a better plot to it. So please review and enjoy!**

**~ Silver**

Long, long ago before the Olympians, before the Titans and even before the Primordials when there was only the void. From the void came Chaos the creator of, well… everything! For many years she floated in the black nothingness of the void before she was hit with a burst of inspiration and began to create. First she made beautiful planets and galaxy of all sorts. Then she added life to these magnificent works of art. Millions of intelligent and unintelligent creatures were placed on these planets. However there was one planet that Chaos favored above all others, Earth.

She molded the beings of this planet, called humans, in her own image. However even with all of she created she still felt what seemed to be a black hole in her heart, a loneliness of sorts. So she created her first true children called the Guardians. Now the Guardians were unknown to most of the universe which is why you probably thought the primordials were her first children. There were fourteen of them, seven boys and seven girls. Chaos granted each one of them an element and an ancient magical artifact to protect. These artifacts were amazingly powerful and dangerous so the guardians were the only ones who ever saw it. The Guardians and Chaos all lived on Chaos' home planet called Void Alpha.

For many years there was peace all around the universe and Chaos had more children called the primordials, who had their own children until in all led up to the Greek Olympians being in power of Earth. So Chaos and all her children were content as they watched over the Olympians who ruled Chaos' favorite planet. That is until somewhere deep in the void where Chaos had not created anything, something began to stir in the nothingness. Only this time instead of a creator this being was a force of pure destruction. It had an uncontrollable bloodlust and its only desire was to destroy everything Chaos created. The only beings that could stand in his way were the Guardians and Chaos.

Its first target was a planet called Mythos that was inhabited by a species of fairy. This evil destructive being had only been on Mythos for a few minutes, and in those minutes Mythos was completely obliterated killing every living being on the planet. Chaos was furious and grief-stricken with the loss of lives. But she finally seemed to snap when the evil being targeted Earth, her most beloved planet. The Guardians, her first and favorite children, not wanting to see their mother in such a sad distraught state decided to take action. It was on its way to Earth, bloodlust growing by the second, blind rage fueling it to kill. That's when the Guardians arrived.

This being was as powerful as Chaos herself so the Guardians only chance was to attack it at the same time and stop it once and for all. However this being was born out of the same void as Chaos, and would not be easy to defeat. They fought for days as Chaos, not knowing where her children had disappeared to search the universe for them. However as the days of battling went by the battle began to take turn for the worst and the Guardians began to fall. The siblings watched in sickening grief as their family was murdered right in front of their eyes. Every Guardian fell until only one of the siblings remained. He was the Guardian of Void and the heir of Chaos as he was the oldest and most powerful Guardian.

However after another day had passed even he was defeated. The evil being gloated above him and his barely breathing siblings as it prepared to deliver the final blow, the attack that would effectively wipe them out of existence. But in the moments before the evil beings last attack hit the Guardians they released their true power, sending a shockwave throughout the universe. The Guardians power was so great that the sudden outburst banished the being of pure destruction to the far reaches of the void of which it emerged, an action that would effectively trap the being for many, many years to come. At last the universe was finally safe from the danger of this being; however it was not without a heavy toll. The Guardians, who had used the final smidgens of their power to banish the evil being, lay near the far reaches of the universe slowly dying.

However they still wanted to make sure that the universe would be safe in their absence. So in their final moments they released their souls into the universe so that one day their powers would once again be used by those who were truly worthy. So a brilliant blast of light and raw power shook the universe as the Guardians released their souls, while at the same time alerting Chaos to the Guardians location. However by the time she got there it was too late, the Guardians were already gone. Chaos was in the worst pain she had ever felt and could not even bring herself to rule the universe for millions of years in her sadness. And as time passed the Guardians were forgotten by the universe, by everyone besides Chaos, however even she eventually moved on but she never forgot.

But the evil being is still out there somewhere, waiting for its time to strike and take its revenge. It's coming, becoming more and more powerful every day. Soon the Guardians will have to come back to save us once again, but there is one Guardian more powerful than any Guardian before him, Perseus Jackson.


End file.
